Karena kau tak mengerti
by potato95
Summary: "Lalu apa yang kau cari?"/ "Seseorang yang mengerti diriku." Yoonmin fic
**Title : Karena kau tak mengerti**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and the rest of Bangtan member**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is purely made by me.**

"Aku mencintaimu hyung"

Pemuda bersuarai eboni itu berkata pada pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sekalipun matanya tak tertaut pada netra kecoklatan milik sang lawan bicara, ia dapat menerka apa yang ditampilkan diwajah berkulit pucat miliknya. Ini bukan pernyataan pertama yang ia lontarkan. Pernyataan yang sudah lebih dari belaasn kali ia ucapkan dengan tanpa jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan ucapan yang tergantung begitu saja adalah respon yang selalu ia dapat.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung." Ia berucap sekali lagi, berharap ada respon berupa kata.

Sang lawan bicara hanya meraih ponselnya lalu memasang earphonenya, memutuskan mengabaikan pernyataan itu –seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Pemuda dengan kulit pucat mengusap wajahnya, merasa lelah untuk hal yang sudah ia lakukan setiap hari. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat untuk sejenak. Ia mengurut kepalanya, merasa pusing menderanya saat ia mencoba untuk kembali bekerja. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menuju tempatnya tinggal.

Yoongi membuka pintu dormnya, perlahan menanggalkan sepatu dan meletakkannya pada tempat yang seharusnya. Ia menoleh pada jam berwarna putih yang ada dinding. Pukul dua pagi dan tentu saja semua membernya sudah terlelap dan berkelana dalam mimpi. Ia lantas melangkah menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa kering yang terasa ditenggorokannya.

Memutuskan untuk berdiri di balkon dorm dengan sebotol soju ditangan kanannya saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima belas pagi. Mengetaui dengan pasti bahwa ia takkan bisa tidur begitu saja, sekalipun ia ingin. Netranya dapat melihat bangunan bertingkat tinggi dengan lampu dibeberapa ruangan yang masih hidup. Ia juga dapat melihat puluhan mobil yang berlalu lalang dijalanan sekalipun ini waktunya unuk istirahat. Di kota besar seperti Seoul sepertinya tak benar-benar ada kata istirahat atau waktu untuk tidur, fikirnya.

Apa diantara mereka ada yang sepertinya? Tenggelam dalam realita yang ia buat sendiri, terkurung dalam batasan-batasan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, dan tersiksa dengan ideology yang dipilih oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia meneguk liquid yang berada didalam botol dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia terperangkap dalam jalan setapak yang ia pilih, menderita dalam pilihan yang ia ambil.

"Setidaknya gunakan pakaian yang dapat menghangatkanmu hyung."

Yoongi dapat merasakan sebuah jaket yang tersampir dibahunya dan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia bahkan tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemuda itu. Ia hanya terlalu hafal dengan suara yang ia miliki.

'Karena suara itu telalu sering terdengar oleh alat dengarnya.' Kilahnya, menyingkirkan rasa nyaman yang terbesit dihatinya.

Ia meneguk minuman itu sekali lagi, berusaha membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran untuk sejenak. Sekalipun ia tahu satu botol itu takkan cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika meminuman seperti ini setiap hari hyung."

"Aku bahkan tak meminumnya setiap hari." Ucap Yoongi seraya meneguknya sekali lagi hingga hanya menyisakan setengah dari isi botol.

"Kau bahkan lebih sering meneguknya dibanding vitamin."

Yoongi tak menjawab apa-apa, membiarkan kata-kata sang pemuda terbawa oleh angin malam. Ia menyeka rambutnya, membuat surai platina menjadi tak beraturan. Keduanya membiarkan sunyi memeluk mereka, membiarkan waktu berjalan begitu saja. Seolah melupakan jika masih ada hari esok yang harus mereka jalani.

"Kau tidak istirahat hyung?"

"Aku takkan bisa tidur. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Menemanimu terasa lebih menyenangkan untukku."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Perkataan klise yang diucapkan oleh Jimin membuat hatinya tergelitik. Menggelikan sekali, mendengarkan seseorang mengatakan kalimat seperti itu padanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Ucapnya.

Sebenaranya yang ia ucapkan hanyalah pertanyaan retoritis yang tak memerlukan jawaban.

"Karena aku mencintaimu _hyung_."

Yoongi mendesah kasar, sama sekali tak menyukai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kalimat seperti itu adalah kalimat yang sangat ia benci. Kalimat penuh pengharapan namun berakhir dengan kesia-siaan yang sangat ia benci. Dan sekali lagi, Yoongi tak memberikan respon apapun terhadap pernyataan yang dilontarkan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawabnya _hyung_."

Yoongi tak menjawabnya. Ia meneguk minuman yang ada ditangannya –sekali lagi. Jimin mendesah frustasi, sekalipun ia ingin mendengar alasan sang pemuda, ia tak bisa memaksa sang pemuda menjawabnya. Jimin meraih botol yang ada ditangan Yoongi, lantas meneguknya hingga habis.

"Aku akan menunggumu _hyung_."

Jimin hendak berbalik namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar Yoongi berkata.

"Jangan menungguku. Takkan ada yang kau dapat dengan menungguku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu pasyi jawabannya Park Jimin."

"Aku hanya percaya suatu saat kau akan membalas penyataanku."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "Itu takkan mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak percaya."

"Aku bisa menunggumu _hyung_."

"Kau takkan mendapatkan apa-apa."

"Tidak masalah untukku, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Berhentilah. Takkan ada yang berubah sekalipun kau menungguku."

"Berikan aku alasan yang rasional agar berhenti menunggumu."

Yoongi mendesis tak suka. Ia membenci pembicaraan yang berbelit-belit seperti ini. Ia sangat yakin jika sang pemuda tahu dengan pasti alasannya. Lalu kenapa bertanya padanya jika ia tahu hal itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Karena kita berbeda Jimin."

"Bukankah perbedaan akan membuatnya semakin menyenangkan. Kita bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

"Aku membenci perbedaan. Aku sangat membencinya. Kau dan aku takkan bisa bersama karena kita terlalu berbeda."

"Lalu apa yang kau cari?"

"Seseorang yang sama sepertiku."

"Begitukah? Sekalipun kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Setidaknya dia mengerti duniaku."

"Aku juga mengerti _hyung_."

"Kau takkan mengerti."

"Aku akan mengerti"

"Kau tau realita takkan seindah yang kau harapkan."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Jimin melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Yoongi. Membiarkan pemuda bersurai platina itu menikmati waktunya sendiri. Sedikit berharap sang pemuda menahannya pergi dan membalaz perasaannya, namun ia tahu terkadang realita tak seindah yang diharapkan, sama seperti yang Yoongi ucapkan.

'Kau takkan mengerti aku. Bahkan saat inipun kau tak mengerti. Saat aku tak ingin mendalami perasaan yang aku punya untukmu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
